


Beauty and her Princes, Season Two

by Kicyu



Series: Beauty and her Princes [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parody, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicyu/pseuds/Kicyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following season of Beauty and her Princes, staring SEVENTEEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and her Princes, Season Two

Hi everyone.

I'm here again, for the ones who didn't read the first season.

I want once again to explain I'm not saying that SEVENTEEN members are ugly, it's just for the game. As a carat, I don't want to insult them, I just want to create a funny story, to make you laugh and wish you a happy day when you read a chapter. 

I love them, I love you, I want to make you happy.

Also, feel free to suggest other groups if you like the concept. I'll try to update soon.

Love you. ♡


End file.
